Mutual Admiration
by SageK
Summary: Prompted by gifset. AU: famous male model Sam Evans is on Ellen to promote his new GQ magazine spread and when asked about celebrity crushes he reveals he's crushing on Broadway star Blaine Anderson.


Title: Mutual Admiration

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here, kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Prompted by gifset. **AU**: famous male model Sam Evans is on Ellen to promote his new GQ magazine spread and when asked about celebrity crushes he reveals he's crushing on Broadway star Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Since Ellen was one of the few shows all his friends and roommates could agree to watch together, Blaine thought he'd make it through the show without too much mockery thrown his way.

He should have known better.

About .7 seconds after they announced Sam Evans would be joining Ellen later to discuss a spread he had done for a special printing of GQ (the proceeds were going to provide funding for struggling arts programs in schools), the teasing began.

"Aw, Blaine, it's your puffy lipped fantasy guy," Santana drawled from where she and Dani were cuddled on the couch. "Quick, someone get a drool rag!"

"Be nice, Santana," Kurt admonished, tossing a small pillow in her direction. "As far as celebrity crushes go, Sam Evans isn't a bad choice."

Elliott chuckle from his sprawl on some of the floor cushions. "He is a babe. There's one of his billboards up by NYU. Abs, abs, abs…and those lips."

"I still think you should have gone to say hi to him last month at that benefit we attended at MOMA," Rachel commented, poking Blaine in the side gently. "He looked very yummy that night."

She was right. As two of Broadway's rising stars, they had been invited to the elegant event and enjoyed mingling with various stars of stage and screen, actors, singers, artists, authors, musicians…it had been and incredible night, but Blaine hadn't managed to gather up the nerve to introduce himself to Sam.

He didn't even know if Sam liked guys.

So, admiring from a distance seemed the least heat wrenching idea.

On the screen, Sam was chatting with Ellen, a bright, open smile on his handsome face. Even wearing a black, long sleeved crew neck t-shirt and jeans, longish blond hair pulled back from his face, Sam looked effortlessly amazing as they discussed the photo spread and then Ellen switched topics, asking if Sam was single.

Looking adorably embarrassed and amused, Sam replied, "I am single! Yes, I'm single, you know, I'm always looking for Mr. or Ms. Wonderful."

_Mr. or Ms. Wonderful?_ Had Blaine heard that right. "Did he just…?"

"Yes!"

Ellen didn't seem too thrown (though, as far as Blaine knew, this was the first time Sam had said anything about potentially liking men) and continued, "Do you have a celebrity crush right now?"

"I do…I do have a celebrity crush right now," Sam said, nodding as he spoke.

"Who are you crushing on?" Of course Ellen asked the question on the tip of everyone's tongues.

Sam paused a moment, gesturing with one broad hand when he spoke. "It's tough with all these ins and outs of relationships going on," he said, clearly thinking about his words as he spoke, "but I'd have to say the most current one is Blaine Anderson. I've never actually met him, but I saw him at one of these red carpet things and I was too scared to talk to him, he's that good looking."

Blaine gaped at the screen, sure he had to be having some kind of stroke or that there was a strange, hallucination causing gas leak, because there was no way….

"OH MY GOD!"

The shrieks from his friends made Blaine realize he wasn't going insane.

On the screen, Ellen was saying, "Well, he watches the show, if you wanna look right into the camera and ask him out or something."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Sam seemed to be looking out at him as he asked, "Blaine Anderson, will you go out with me? It would be amazing if you could just respond right now so I'm not left waiting."

Then Sam grinned brightly and Ellen said, "Okay, he will."

"He so will," Santana said, lunging and grabbing Blaine's phone off of the coffee table. "Hold him down!"

"Santana! Wha—OOFF!" Blaine tried to ask, but found himself tackled by the rest of their friends.

"Just trying to get you some," she replied and Blaine could just see the screen, where Ellen and Sam were talking, the young man laughing as she prompted him to check his phone to see if Blaine had called him yet.

Chuckling, Sam pulled out his phone and suddenly went still. "Oh my God," Sam replied and Blaine could see his cheeks pinking up. "He tweeted me!"

"Get out!" Ellen said, climbing out of her chair to look at his phone. "Well, look at that, a match made on the Ellen Show! I think that's a good note to go to commercial on. Sam, thanks for being here and good luck on your date!"

The screen went to commercial and Blaine wheezed from beneath the pile of people, "Santana! Stop that…or at least tell me what you're doing."

"Relax," she sighed, "I just told him I saw him on Ellen and totally think that a date sounds awesome…and he's gonna call you in a minute, so everyone get off of him."

Blaine took a deep, relieved breath as the others climbed off of him, but barely had time to think before his cell phone rang and Santana was shoving it at his face. Steeling himself, he answered, "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Sam Evans." Blaine knew it was Sam, as he'd just heard his voice on the TV and it was now coming from his phone.

"Hey," he replied and winced at how dumb that probably sounded. "I was…really surprised, in a good way, when I watched you on Ellen."

Sam chuckled softly. "Dude, no way were you more surprised than me when you Tweeted me back!"

Flushing, Blaine smiled, then asked, "You mentioned a red carpet event…the one at MOMA? I saw you there and was too nervous to say hi."

"Seriously?" Sam asked, sounding delighted. "That's like…fate or something, I don't know."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, turning away from his friends, who were not even bothering to pretend they weren't listening in. "So…were you serious about asking me out?"

"I fly back to New York tonight," Sam said evenly. "Want to have dinner tomorrow?"

Blaine grinned goofily at the wall. "I'd like that."

He could hear the relieved sigh over the phone. "Great! I'll text you the details. See you tomorrow night!"

They exchanged quick goodbyes and as soon as Blaine hung up, he turned and pointed a finger at Santana, declaring, "I love you so much right now!"

"Auntie Snixx gotta look out for her socially incompetent friends," she said, accepting his hug with good grace.

"Oh God, what are you going to wear?" Kurt said, climbing over the couch and making a beeline for Blaine's closet. "You know I love a good sweater vest, but this might not be the time…."

"And maybe use a lighter hand on the hair shellack," Dani offered gently.

With a sigh, Blaine realized he was in for a long day until his date tomorrow…but he knew it would be worth it!

* * *

What do you guys think? Should I continue? Have Sam and Blaine have their date?


End file.
